MORNING CROSSWORD
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: ONESHOT - Crucigrama Matutino - En una mañana en la que tenía algo de tiempo libre decidió llenar un crucigrama...¿Quien dijo que los crucigramas son aburridos?...


**:)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MORNING CROSSWORD** (Crucigrama Matutino)

_**Autor: Kaibasgirlx**_

_Traducción: Maryeli_

_Disclaimer__: [_Insertar alguna broma sobre la propiedad de Bleach ¿o era de un detergente_?]_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No todos los días la capitana del 2do Escuadrón podía tener una mañana tranquila. En realidad, era muy raro para Soi Fon tener tiempo para hacer otras cosas además del trabajo, el entrenamiento de sus subordinados, y entregarse a su afición de coleccionar distintos elementos con figuras de gatos. Pero como aquel día el último comunicado del Seretei acababa de llegar a su escritorio sin reportar novedades, y con la mayoría de su papeleo en orden, ella empezó a hojear en su estante para ver si encontraba algo interesante para leer. Fue entonces cuando la sección de crucigramas le llamó la atención, así que recogió un lápiz cercano, y comenzó a leer las preguntas con interés.

**Una palabra de seis letras sinónimo de sinónimo de "estúpido".**

Soi Fon esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Omaeda" ella escribió.

**Una palabra de ocho letras sinónimo de "majestuoso".**

Soi Fon no tenía que pensarlo dos veces cuando escribía "Yoruichi". Echó un vistazo a la siguiente línea, aquel crucigrama empezaba a parecerle un pasatiempo agradable.

**Una palabra de siete letras sinónimo de "arrogante".**

Eso era fácil, Soi Fon pensó solo un segundo, y escribió "Byakuya".

**Una palabra de cinco letras sinónimo de "vagabundo".**

Ella empezó a escribir Rangiku, pero se dio cuenta de que no encajaba y lo cambió por Renji.

**Una palabra de siete letras sinónimo de tuberculosis.**

Ukitake.

**Una palabra de trece letras sinónimo de "canalla"** (_NA: palabra original "scoundrel"- canalla, sinvergüenza, malandrín_).

"Urahara Kisuke", escribió Soi Fon, aplicando al lápiz más presión de la necesaria.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su pasatiempo justo cunado leyó la siguiente pregunta.

**Una palabra de seis letras para "sublime".**

Ella frunció el ceño. Esa pregunta necesitaba un poco de tiempo para razonarla, ella pensó, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de su teniente para solo encontrar una silla vacía. Bueno, eso no le sorprendió, Omaeda casi nunca estaba a tiempo para nada. Con un suspiro de resignación, y una silenciosa promesa de golpear a su teniente la próxima vez que lo vea, ella fue a abrir la puerta, encontrando a la última persona que esperaba de pie allí.

- "Byakuya".

- "Soi Fon", el capitán del 6to escuadrón inclinó la cabeza.

Cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios, la mujer menuda miró fijamente al hombre ante ella.

- "Pensé que habíamos acordado no mezclar el trabajo con el placer".

Byakuya se mostró ligeramente ofendido porque ella se atrevió a sugerir que él vendría simplemente por el placer de verla.

- "Esta es estrictamente una visita de trabajo. Tengo algunos documentos que necesitan de tu firma de inmediato, que mi teniente olvidó traer la noche anterior".

Soi Fon levantó una ceja. Renji no podía ser la única persona capaz de entregar los documentos que necesitan firmas urgentes de todo el 6to escuadrón. Suspirando levemente, ella finalmente accedió a dar un paso al costado y dejarlo entrar en su oficina.

- "Vamos a hacer esto rápido", ella dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Byakuya hizo un gesto imperceptible, cuando le entregó los informes, y decidió echar un vistazo a lo que ella tenía sobre su escritorio. Como Soi Fon estaba bastante ocupada firmando y sellando varios documentos, Byakuya recogió el crucigrama sin terminar, arqueando una ceja al leer las respuestas.

- "Una palabra de siete letras para arrogante... ¿Byakuya?" - Él la miró fijamente, ella dejó de dibujar su firma para intentar arrebatarle la pieza de papel.

- "¡Dame eso!"

- "Se lo devolveré cuando haya terminado, Soi Fon-taichou", él respondió, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios al leer lo que ella escribió para Urahara.

Soi Fon desvió la mirada mientras trataba de terminar lo antes posible. La próxima vez que Byakuya se presentara diciendo necesitaba que le firmara algunos documentos, liberaría a Suzumebaechi y dejaría su firma personal en cada parte de su cuerpo.

- "Una palabra de seis letras para sublime" - Byakuya leyó en voz alta - "¿Aún no has pensado en algo para esto?" - Él la miró de reojo y ella lo miró con recelo.

- "Yo estaba en eso cuando llegaste" – ella mintió. Estaba casi terminando. Solo faltaban otros dos documentos.

"Hmm" – dijo Byakuya, mientras tomaba una pluma del escritorio. Soi Fon puso sus iniciales en el último documento con un sentimiento de triunfo, y lo puso con los demás, agrupados en una pila ordenada.

- "Aquí están tus papeles", le dijo entregándole los documentos. Byakuya los tomó amablemente al mismo tiempo que le devolvía su crucigrama. Soi Fon no se molestó en acompañarlo hacia la puerta cuando él le dio las gracias.

Cuando la pantalla de shoji se cerró, y ya no se podía sentir la presencia de él en las instalaciones del 2do escuadrón, Soi Fon volvió a hacer su crucigrama.

**Una palabra de seis letras para "sublime".**

Echó un vistazo a las casillas sólo para ver dos palabras escritas allí, en la que era sin lugar a dudas la elegante letra de Byakuya: "Soi Fon".

**///...**

**Me gustó tanto que no me resisti y le pedí los permisos del caso a Téa (Kaibasgirl)**

**kisses**

**Maryeli/Milly-chan**

**:P**


End file.
